ACK1, also known as TNK2, is a non-receptor tyrosine kinase that is expressed in diverse cell types. It integrates signals from several important ligand-activated receptor tyrosine kinases (RTKs), for example, EGFR, MerTK, HER2, PDGFR and insulin receptor to initiate intracellular signaling cascades. The ACK1 tyrosine kinase is aberrantly activated, amplified or mutated in many types of human cancers including prostate, breast, pancreatic, ovarian and lung cancers (Mahajan K, et al. ACK1 tyrosine kinase: targeted inhibition to block cancer cell proliferation. Cancer Lett. 2013; 338:185-92). Aberrantly activated ACK1 drives cell growth via a number of molecular mechanisms (Mahajan K, et al. Shepherding AKT and androgen receptor by ACK1 tyrosine kinase. J. Cell. Physiol. 2010; 224:327-33). Several recent discoveries underscore its tumor promoting functions. For example, ACK1 phosphorylates the androgen receptor, at Tyr267 in its transactivation domain, in an androgen-independent manner to promote castration resistant prostate cancer (CRPC) growth (Mahajan K, et al. Activated Cdc42-associated kinase ACK1 promotes prostate cancer progression via androgen receptor tyrosine phosphorylation. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 2007; 104:8438-43; Mahajan K, et al. ACK1-mediated androgen receptor phosphorylation modulates radiation resistance in castration-resistant prostate cancer. J. Biol. Chem. 2012; 287(26):22112-22). ACK1 has been shown to promote prostate tumorogenesis by phosphorylating the WW domain-containing oxidoreductase (Wwox) tumor suppressor (Aqeilan R I, et al. WWOX in biological control and tumorigenesis. J. Cell. Physiol. 2007; 212:307-10) on Tyr287 leading to its polyubiquitination and subsequent degradation (Mahajan K, et al. Activated tyrosine kinase ACK1 promotes prostate tumorigenesis: role of ACK1 in polyubiquitination of tumor suppressor Wwox. Cancer Res. 2005; 65:10514-23). It has also been shown that ACK1 phosphorylates and activates the key signaling kinase AKT, which plays important roles in human physiology and disease (Franke T F, et al. The protein kinase encoded by the Akt proto-oncogene is a target of the PDGF-activated phosphatidylinositol 3-kinase. Cell 1995; 81:727-36; Burgering B M, et al. Protein kinase B (c-Akt) in phosphatidylinositol-3-OH kinase signal transduction. Nature 1995; 376:599-602; Manning B D, et al. AKT/PKB signaling: navigating downstream. Cell 2007; 129:1261-74). When AKT is phosphorylated on Tyr176 by ACK1 it functionally participates in the progression of breast cancer by suppressing pro-apoptotic pathways (Mahajan K, et al. ACK1 mediated AKT/PKB tyrosine 176 phosphorylation regulates its activation. PloS one 2010; 5:e9646). Conversely knockdown of ACK1 expression by siRNA suppressed AKT activation in MCF7 breast cancer cell line and increased expression of pro-apoptotic genes such as Bim and Fas (Id.). ACK1 transgenic mice developed prostatic intraepithelial neoplasia (PINs), indicating that its activation is crucial in tumorigenesis (Id.). Significant evidence in pre-clinical models therefore validates ACK1 as a target for anticancer drugs, and has driven the development of many ACK1 inhibitors. Selected examples of ACK1 inhibitors are as follows:

A series of 4-amino-5,6-biaryl-furo[2,3-d]pyrimidines (structures 1a-1c) were found to inhibit ACK1 and the related member of the src kinase family Lck (lymphocyte-specific kinase) (DiMauro E F, et al. Discovery of 4-amino-5,6-biaryl-furo[2,3-d]pyrimidines as inhibitors of Lck: development of an expedient and divergent synthetic route and preliminary SAR. Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett. 2007; 17, 2305-9; Martin M W, et al. Discovery of novel 2,3-diarylfuro[2,3-b]pyridin-4-amines as potent and selective inhibitors of Lck: synthesis, SAR, and pharmacokinetic properties. Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett. 2007; 17:2299-304). For example, compound 1a potently inhibits both ACK1 and Lck and was useful in the development of further compounds for the treatment of T cell-mediated automimmune and inflammatory disease as a consequence of Lck inhibition. Compound 1b (AIM-100) was used as a chemical probe for ACK1 inhibition, since it was reported to inhibit Lck to a lesser extent (ACK1:Lck 5:1) than 1a (Lck:ACK1 1.8:1). AIM-100 inhibits ACK1 dependent AKT Tyr176 (Mahajan K, et al. ACK1 tyrosine kinase activation correlates with pancreatic cancer progression. Am. J. Pathol. 2012; 180:1386-93) in pancreatic cancer cells and AR Tyr267 (Mahajan K, et al. Effect of ACK1 tyrosine kinase inhibitor on ligand-independent androgen receptor activity. Prostate 2010; 70:1274-85) phosphorylation. AIM-100 also inhibits castration and radioresistant prostate xenograft tumor growth via inhibition of AR Tyr267 phosphorylation (Mahajan K, et al. ACK1-mediated androgen receptor phosphorylation modulates radiation resistance in castration-resistant prostate cancer. J. Biol. Chem. 2012; 287:22112-22). A study of further members of the 4-amino-5,6-biaryl-furo[2,3-d]pyrimidine series showed that the dithiolane 1c was an exceptionally potent ACK1 inhibitor (Ki 0.3 nM). This compound inhibits the growth of a cell line which is dependent upon ACK1 with an IC50 of 5 nM. However, its poor pharmacokinetic properties (attributed to oxidation of both the dithiolane ring and NMe2) precluded use in an animal model. A series of pyrazolopyrimidines of type 2 have also been developed by Amgen as ACK1 inhibitors (Kopecky D J, et al. Identification and optimization of N3,N6-diaryl-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidine-3,6-diamines as a novel class of ACK1 inhibitors. Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett. 2008; 18:6352-6). For example, compound 2 potently inhibits ACK1 in vitro (IC50 2 nM) and in intact cells, as measured by inhibition of ACK1 autophosphorylation (IC50 20 nM). Gray and co-workers have identified the ACK1 inhibitor 3, by high throughput kinase profiling of a focused library of pyrimidine-diazepines (Miduturu C V, et al. High-throughput kinase profiling: a more efficient approach toward the discovery of new kinase inhibitors. Chem. Biol. 2011; 18:868-79). This compound abolishes EGF induced ACK1 autophosphorylation (Tyr284) in HEK293 cells at concentrations of 2 μM. It also inhibits A549 lung cancer cell growth at 10 μM. A series of imidazopyrazine based ACK1 inhibitors have been developed by Jin and co-workers at OSI/Astellas (Jin M, et al. Discovery of potent, selective and orally bioavailable imidazo[1,5-a]pyrazine derived ACK1 inhibitors. Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett. 2013; 23:979-84). For example, compound 4 is a potent ACK1 inhibitor orally bioavailable in mouse models and good experimental ADMET properties. It inhibits ACK1 mediated phosphorylation of poly-(GT) in an AlphaScreen assay with an IC50 of 110 nM. It potently inhibits ACK1 in a cellular context. In NCI-H1703 human non-small cell lung cancer cells its IC50 for ACK1 inhibition is 35 nM as measured by an ELISA assay. In this assay ACK1 from the cell lysates is captured on an ELISA plate by ACK1 antibodies. The extent of phosphorylation of ACK1 was determined using an enzyme-linked antibody that recognizes phosphotyrosine residues. Several promiscuous kinase inhibitors have been shown to inhibit ACK1. For example, the Src/Abl kinase inhibitor bosutinib (Golas J M, et al. SKI-606, a 4-anilino-3-quinolinecarbonitrile dual inhibitor of Src and Abl kinases, is a potent antiproliferative agent against chronic myelogenous leukemia cells in culture and causes regression of K562 xenografts in nude mice. Cancer Res. 2003; 63:375-81) inhibits ACK1 with an IC50 of 2.7 nM (Remsing R, et al. Global target profile of the kinase inhibitor bosutinib in primary chronic myeloid leukemia cells. Leukemia 2009; 23:477-85). Bosutinib was found to inhibit cell migration and invasion but not viability in a panel of non-small cell lung cancer (NSCLC) cell lines (Tan D S, et al. Bosutinib inhibits migration and invasion via ACK1 in KRAS mutant non-small cell lung cancer. Mol. Cancer 2014; 13:13). These effects were not seen when ACK1 was knocked-down specifically in K-Ras mutant cell lines. Dasatinib, another BCR/Abl and Src family tyrosine kinase inhibitor, inhibits ACK1 with a KD of 6 nM (Carter T A, et al. Inhibition of drug-resistant mutants of ABL, KIT, and EGF receptor kinases. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 2005; 102:11011-6). Dasatinib was shown to inhibit both ACK1 autophosphorylation and AR phosphorylation of Tyr-267 in heregulin-stimulated human prostate cancer LNCaP cells with IC50s<5 nM (Liu Y, et al. Dasatinib inhibits site-specific tyrosine phosphorylation of androgen receptor by ACK1 and Src kinases. Oncogene 2010; 29:3208-16). Additionally, dasatinib significantly reduced the growth of LNCaP cells expressing constitutively activated ACK1 in a mouse xenograft model (Id.). Chemical and phosphoproteomic approaches revealed ACK1 to be a target of dasatinib in human lung cancer cells (Li J, et al. A chemical and phosphoproteomic characterization of dasatinib action in lung cancer. Nat. Chem. Biol. 2010; 6:291-9).
ACK1 inhibitors are developed by analysis of known ACK1 inhibitors including 1b (AIM-100), the pyrazolopyrimidine derivative 5 (Kopecky D J, et al. Identification and optimization of N3,N6-diaryl-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidine-3,6-diamines as a novel class of ACK1 inhibitors. Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett. 2008; 18:6352-6) and the ALK inhibitor 6 (TAE684) (Galkin A V, et al. Identification of NVP-TAE684, a potent, selective, and efficacious inhibitor of NPM-ALK. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 2007; 104:270-5) (which strongly cross-inhibits ACK1 from published inhibitor profiling data sets; Kd 2 nM (Davis M I, et al. Comprehensive analysis of kinase inhibitor selectivity. Nat. Biotechnol. 2011; 29:1046-51) and Ki 1 nM (Metz J T, et al. Navigating the kinome. Nat. Chem. Biol. 2011; 7:200-2)). The binding modes of the three inhibitors are shown in FIG. 1A through 1F, as derived from the X-ray structure of 5 with ACK1 (pdb 3EQR); 1b (AIM-100) modeled from the X-ray structure of an analog with ACK1 (Jiao X, et al. Synthesis and optimization of substituted furo[2,3-d]-pyrimidin-4-amines and 7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-4-amines as ACK1 inhibitors. Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett. 2012; 22:6212-7) (pdb 4EWH); 6 modeled from its X-ray structure with ALK (Bossi R T, et al. Crystal structures of anaplastic lymphoma kinase in complex with ATP competitive inhibitors. Biochem. 2010; 49:6813-25) (pdb 2XB7). These bind the ACK1 hinge residues Ala-208 via the pyrimidyl group, positioning groups in the hydrophobic pocket beyond the gatekeeper, and in the ribose binding region (Galkin A V, et al. Identification of NVP-TAE684, a potent, selective, and efficacious inhibitor of NPM-ALK. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 2007; 104:270-5). The bisanilinopyrimidine scaffold has been long recognized as a classical kinase inhibitor motif (Bebbington D, et al. The discovery of the potent aurora inhibitor MK-0457 (VX-680). Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett. 2009; 19:3586-92; Moriarty K J, et al. The synthesis and SAR of 2-amino-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidines: a new class of Aurora-A kinase inhibitors. Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett. 2006; 16:5778-83; Tari L W, et al. Structural basis for the inhibition of Aurora A kinase by a novel class of high affinity disubstituted pyrimidine inhibitors. Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett. 2007; 17:688-691). Aurora A inhibitors were reported using a bisanilinopyrimidine scaffold (Lawrence H R, et al. Development of o-chlorophenyl substituted pyrimidines as exceptionally potent aurora kinase inhibitors. J. Med. Chem. 2012; 55:7392-416; Martin M P, et al. A novel mechanism by which small molecule inhibitors induce the DFG flip in Aurora A. ACS Chem. Biol. 2012; 7:698-706; Yang H, et al. Dual Aurora A and JAK2 kinase blockade effectively suppresses malignant transformation. Oncotarget 2014; 5:2947-61). In the development of novel ACK1 inhibitors, the design process incorporated an aminopyrimidine structure as the hinge binding group (FIG. 1D) and the fragments of 1b, 5 and 6 as R1, R2 and R3 (FIG. 1D) groups to create hybrid structures in a mix and match process (FIG. 1A through 1F).
What are needed are new compounds and methods for inhibiting ACK1 and uses of such compounds. The subject matter disclosed herein addresses these and other needs.